Justin Russo and the Crossover Machine
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Justin accidentally sets off a machine that brings him in contact with guys from other universes...the guys of other Disney show universes. PURE SLASH.
1. Awakening the Crossover

**Just an idea for another project that popped into my head and found its way into a story. In case you weren't able to tell from the story, this story will feature mostly crossover chapters with characters from other Disney shows I'm familiar with…it's going to generally be a collection of one-shots. Who will the guests be each time…well that's (hopefully) the fun of reading the story!**

** And let me say now that these stories are all SLASH. No girls. Sorry, but don't hope to see any in the story. **

** Now that I've gotten all that out of the way, let the story begin with the AMAZINGLY HOT Justin Russo!**

* * *

Justin Russo was known for a lot of things: his large intellect, his budding careers as a Monster Hunter and Wizard Instructor, and to some, his nerdy, know-it-all persona. But Justin didn't have the respect in the Wizard World he was sure he deserved. He needed to do something so amazing that he would get published in newspapers, magazines, and even internet ads. That would practically make him a celebrity.

The machine he was working on would be able to connect people from different universes. It would revolutionize communication as the world knew it. Justin had lost the manual a couple days ago, but he was sure he was smart enough to figure out the machine without directions.

Dressed in a white tank top and jeans a little too tight for comfort, Justin leafed through a wizard book to find the right spell to calibrate the right side of the machine. The pages were so worn with age, and all the letters ran together, so the spells were practically unreadable.

He pulled out his wand when he noticed the tip glowing bright pink. _Uh-oh. Last time my wand started glowing like this, the Sub Station became unbearably hot and all the customers left. Think, Justin. You have to make this stop before…_

A blast of magic shot from his wand and hit the machine, causing thick clouds of pink smoke to fill the Lair. Justin coughed and tried to fan away some of the smoke with his free hand. His mind was swimming with possibilities: what if it was poisonous? what if it caused some freaky deformity on his body? what if it made him stupid? Every thought was the worse than the last, and by the time the smoke cleared, he was terrified that he was going to suffer a heart attack or kidney failure.

Justin closed his eyes and brought his arms over his head, stretching them until he felt the strain while he took a deep breath. He was getting ahead of himself. And whenever that happened, Justin found there was one thing that calmed him down without fail: yoga.

Skinny jeans weren't conducive to bending over for downward dog, but Justin didn't care. Already his worries were beginning to evaporate, which is the image he kept envisioning, steam disappearing into the air.

He managed to clear his mind of disastrous possibilities when he noticed he had another problem, one more pressing, one that had his heart-rate suddenly skyrocket. Justin covered his crotch with his hands in the attempt to shield his hard-on, despite nobody else being in the room. When was the last time he got hard for no reason? A couple years ago when he was a teenager? And when was the last time he was _this_ hard? He was so aroused that he could barely think straight.

A ragged sigh poured from his mouth as he ran his right hand over his crotch, palming his erection through the denim of his jeans. The friction had his toes curling in his shoes. He ran his tongue across his lips. God, he was getting off in the Lair. What happened to his self-control? What happened to the maturity that he lorded over Alex and Max? He wasn't sure, and at the moment, he didn't care. The only thing on his mind was getting off.

After looking around to make sure that he was alone, Justin unzipped his skinny jeans and pushed them down to his knees. He was wearing a pair of tight white briefs, which he only allowed himself to wear at home so other students wouldn't make fun of him. The relief that washed over him when his crotch was free from the compactness of his pants made him sigh.

There was already a wet spot at the front of his underwear, right there the large circumcised head pressed against the cotton. Justin shut his eyes and ran his index finger along his balls, letting images of naked bodies fill his mind. They weren't of large perky breasts and rounded hips, but rather of rock hard pecs and abs, a muscled back.

He had known he was gay for the past four months, after an embarrassing incident of an ad for gay porn popped up on his computer, and he couldn't look away. After trying to force himself to get aroused by women by looking at dirty magazines, peeping at girls in his class (which earned him a few well-deserved slaps), and a few breakdowns in the school bathroom and the privacy of his bedroom, Justin had come to terms with his sexuality.

But as bad as he was at getting girls, getting guys was practically impossible when he didn't know who he could hit on without getting punched, or worse. And with the exception of that ad, Justin had never really been big on porn. He didn't get what was so hot about watching other people make out and touch each other. There was no substitute for the feeling of someone else's hand on his body, or a mouth pressed against the sensitive spot behind his neck.

Justin didn't consider himself vain by any means, but he worked hard to develop his body. He wasn't a Greek God by any means, but he wasn't anything to sneeze at anymore. As he grasped his length through his briefs, he imagined hands running over his sculpted chest, up and down the abs he had spent hours a day perfecting. With his own free hand, he touched his chest and gasped at the contact. His skin was so warm. He was getting turned on by his own touch, his own body.

* * *

Crouching under the couch in the Lair, Max peeked out from under the furniture. The pink smoke had cleared and left a tight stirring sensation between his legs. Without even realizing it, he had started humping the floor when Justin bent over to do his downward dog stretch. Normally, he would have taken the occasion to point out that Justin screwed up magic, and rub his brother's face in it, but his focus remained entirely on Justin's ass. His skinny jeans framed his ass _perfectly_.

Max had never given any guy a second glance, except in the gym showers because it was a well-known secret that _all_ guys looked. But Justin's body was a lot more mature than his buddies, so much more muscular, and when his brother pulled down his pants and exposed his briefs, Max unceremoniously shoved his hand down his pants and jerked himself off. Despite his limited movement in the confines of his boxers, Max was getting pretty worked up, and had to clamp his mouth shut with his left hand not to make any noise and give himself away.

* * *

Justin pulled his briefs and pants to his ankles and began stroking his dick, thrusting forward into his tight fist while he rolled his balls in his other hand. Usually Justin liked to tease himself a little during masturbation, bring himself close to the edge and stop a couple times, before he let himself cum. But he was already so close that he needed to get off now.

The entrance to the machine began glowing and more billows of pink smoke began to funnel forward. Justin pulled his briefs and pants up, and grabbed his wand when he saw a figure walking towards him. He was prepared for the worst, but as the silhouette gradually became clearer, it was obvious that it wasn't a monster, a zombie or werewolf, or even a magical creature at all. It was a boy.

* * *

**I know it's not the most original plot point, but hopefully some of you will enjoy it and look forward to the slashiness of future chapters! Sorry for leaving on a cliffhanger, but you know…only builds up the tension more~**

** See you all next time!**


	2. with Kaz and Oliver (Mighty Med)

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It really helps to know others are excited about this! My original plan was for this to be chapter three…but when I started writing, this ended up being the first full chapter, so here it is! I have plans for the next two chapters, but the thing about this story is, people can move around so you never know…**

** I hope you all enjoy this first full chapter, and look forward to the next one! I don't want to promise anything, but my plans include someone strong… (who could it be?)**

** Onto the threesome!**

* * *

"Hello? Is anybody here?" The voice didn't sound menacing at all. And as the figure became visible through the smoke, Justin was relieved to find that it was just a teenager. With his monster hunting abilities, he would have no trouble taking care of this guy if he needed to.

"Kaz, come back here! You don't know what kinds of monster might be in there," another voice called out.

"Oh, come on, Oliver. There's no monster. Just a creepy, ugly attic or something."

Two boys walked out wearing white lab coats, covered in pink and orange splotches.

"Hey, who are you?" Kaz asked. "Because if you're some sort of ogre or something in disguise, I just want to say that I taste terrible. I know because I tried to bite my own arm off once during detention."

"The teacher didn't buy it though. He actually offered him some ketchup," Oliver said.

"Speaking of which, why did he have ketchup in his briefcase? I mean, that's just weird."

Justin didn't know whether to be relieved that these two boys clearly posed no threat to him, or to be anxious that he had accidentally summoned two people from another universe. This was bad. Really, really bad. There was no way anyone could find out about this. Luckily, everyone was out of the house. But what if they came back? His head was racing with questions.

"Do you mind if we use your bathroom? This superhero Spitfire from Mighty Med, the superhero hospital that we…"

"Kaz!"

"Oh, I mean, Spitfire, this large guy in our class ate a ton of bean burritos and threw up everywhere and…"

"I don't want to hear the rest of that sentence. Trust me, I have a brother with enough gross stories to right a book," Justin said.

"So you understand where I'm coming from. I'm Oliver, and this is Kaz. Do you know how we ended up here?"

"Um, well…hey, how about I get that bath going for you. I'm sure you two will feel a lot more comfortable once you're out of those dirty clothes."

Justin wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Kaz wiggle his eyebrows suggestively. And when he led the way to the bathroom, he swore he felt two pairs of eyes on his ass.

* * *

Justin showed Kaz and Oliver the bathroom, turning on the hot water and putting in the usual amount of bubble bath. Sitting in a bath filled to the brim with water and bubbles was Justin's definition of the perfect Saturday evening, considering he never had any plans except for the occasional movie with Zeke. But there was no better stress reliever than letting all of the day's worries and preoccupations dissipate while his body relaxed into the wet comfort of the bubbles. Vanilla scented candles were often part of the recipe for Justin's calm baths, but he didn't want these two boys to think he was weird.

"Make yourselves comfortable like it's your own bathroom," Justin said.

"Trust me. You wouldn't say that if you saw Kaz's bathroom," Oliver said. Kaz rolled his eyes.

Justin smiled and turned off the water, before closing the door behind him. He remembered that he forgot to leave them towels, since all of the towels in the bathroom were just for decoration. His mom would have a fit if anyone used them. Justin grabbed some extra towels from the closet, and walked back into the bathroom. It hadn't occurred him to knock since he had just been there less than a minute ago, but when he saw the two boys standing in the middle of the bathroom, nearly completely naked, he felt like he had interrupted something private.

There was something in the air that made Justin feel like he hadn't just walked in on Kaz and Oliver getting undressed, but rather as if he had been allowed a peek at something he probably wasn't supposed to see.

Oliver, who was wearing a pair of tight white briefs that hugged his crotch, was pulling his gray long-sleeved shirt over his head. His thin frame was exposed, the muscles of his torso tightened and his light pink nipples nearly blending in with the rest of his smooth chest.

Kaz was bent over, the cotton fabric of his black boxer briefs sticking to the globes of his firm ass like a second skin.

Justin gulped, feeling his pulse begin to race and the familiar heat between his legs. He was getting excited as his eyes traced over the boys' hairless legs and chests. And if he wasn't mistaken, Kaz was half-hard, which only turned him on all the more. He felt both boys' eyes on him, as if they were studying every inch of his body. Why did he feel so hot all of the sudden?

"Hey Justin, would you wanna take a bath with us?" Kaz asked. "You know, with me being so irresponsible and all, you don't want to leave us alone. Right, Oliver?"

Oliver momentarily stayed silent, practically leering at Justin before he snapped back into reality. "Yeah, I don't know if I'll be able to handle him on my own. I've never taken a bath with him before. He rarely bathes without being forced by his mom anyway."

_No. Just walk away while you still can, and jerk off in your room if you have to. But you cannot stay here. Don't you dare say yes_. It sounded so simple in his head, but Justin nodded, and before he knew it, Kaz had locked the bathroom door and guided him to sit on the edge of the tub.

The younger boy pulled up his shirt and hiked it around the back of his neck, which made Justin blush. He felt like he was on display for these two boys, and it was embarrassing how much that idea aroused him.

Much to his surprise, Oliver was the first one to reach forward and start touching his bare chest. He exhaled deeply when Oliver's fingers traced over his abs, Kaz joining in seconds later to touch his pecs. The boys looked both mesmerized and curious, slowly running their hands over his chest. Justin had dreamt about this endless times, though he had envisioned the touch would be firmer. But the exploratory sensation of having Kaz and Oliver touch him was mind-blowing. And when Kaz whispered "I wish I had a body like this," Justin felt his erection straining against his jeans.

This did not go un-noticed by Oliver, whose hand slid down between Justin's legs. Justin snapped his legs together, and Oliver jerked his hand away.

"Sorry. I guess I'm getting a little carried away. It's just…your body is so…"

"No," Justin said. "I mean, I've just never been touched there so it caught me off guard. But I like it. Both of you."

"We should get in the tub," Kaz offered.

Justin mentally slapped himself for inadvertently putting a stop to what they were doing, until Kaz pulled down his boxer briefs and revealed a hard dick that appeared to be around five inches. Justin's entire face was flushed when Kaz bent over and stuck one foot in the water, his round ass flexing with the movement, before he stepped into the tub. Oliver followed, peeling off his white briefs to reveal a thin five-inch dick. Justin wasn't sure what to think when he saw Kaz and Oliver sitting beside each other on one end of the tub, but he quickly shimmied out of his own jeans and briefs, before sitting on the opposite end.

He let his head fall back and sunk deeper into the hot water, faint whispers passing through the air.

"Dude, you do it first," Kaz whispered.

"No, you."

They went back and forth for a little bit, and Justin began to feel his mind drifting off. He never could resist the allure of a warm bubble bath. But he was quickly brought back when he heard the water shift and felt a weight in his lap. Kaz was sitting in his lap, his face only inches away from his own.

Justin felt his heart pounding against his chest as he took in the sight before him, the expression on Kaz's face. The younger boy's mouth was slightly open, where Justin's eyes zeroed in on the pale pink lips. Should he do it? Kaz had clearly crawled into his lap for a reason. He felt like a dork for being so jittery, but he wanted this to be memorable. His first kiss with a guy. It had to be perfect.

And when their lips together, it was pretty close. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but the softness of Kaz's lips surprised him. Even more surprising was how natural it all became. One of them pulled away, and the other pressed their lips back together for a longer kiss. The kisses were almost frantic, lips desperately trying to find each other. The longer they kissed, the more Justin wanted. This was clearly more than just the rush of hormones of being naked with another boy. _This is so wild. Kaz is sucking on my tongue. He's so aggressive. And I can't stop myself from touching him. What if this is a product of that pink gas?_

Justin snapped back into reality when he felt a tongue slip into his mouth, one distinctly different from Kaz's. He opened his eyes and saw Oliver sitting behind Kaz, leaning forward to kiss him while he rubbed his soapy front against Kaz's back.

With a little shifting, Kaz and Oliver were each sitting on one of Justin's legs, switching off who got to kiss him. Justin's left hand was rubbing and squeezing Kaz's ass, while his right was stroking Oliver's dick. His mind was frenzied with excitement between their kisses, equally messy and experienced, but firm and eager. And both of them were whispering through their wet kisses.

"Justin, you're so hot."

"Ah, wait, I'm gonna shoot."

"My ass feels really good."

"Your dick is really big, Justin."

And Justin was only fueled by the boys' dirty talk, spouting a few phrases of his own: "God, your ass is so big and round, Kaz." "Oliver, you're really turning me on. Play with my balls some more. Yeah, just like that." Justin was positive the pink gas was having some hormone induced effect on them, and made a mental note to research it when he wasn't enjoying it so much.

Once Kaz and Oliver both leaned in for a sloppy three-way kiss, the sound of wet smacking lips had Justin about to cum, so he gently pushed them both away, and soaped up their bodies. He took his time in exploring their chests, their hairless legs, their asses, every crevice and curve until they were covered in soap. They gave him the same attention, and soon the three of them were rubbing their soapy bodies against one another.

Justin almost came again when the two younger boys started making out right in front of him. He felt like a voyeur, afraid of touching either one of them and interrupting what appeared to be a very intimate embrace. Even with their wet bodies rutting against each other, cocks sliding back and forth between their stomachs, and Oliver's fingers sliding between Kaz's ass cheeks, Justin sensed something beyond the practically palpable sexuality.

"Gotta cum, gotta cum," Kaz whispered, rolling his hips forward as fast as he could.

"Not yet." Oliver turned on the shower water and as Justin watched water cascade over the two boys, he found himself idly stroking his cock, the squishy sound of soap around his dick only turning him on all the more. Oliver pulled him into the spray, and the three of them washed each other off, the mood turning decidedly playful. Kaz smacked Justin's ass, and both Oliver and Justin launched a tickle attack on Kaz, who begged them to stop between fits of laughter. Still, their erections stayed with them, and Justin guided them out of the tub before someone slipped. Horny or not, safety was still at the forefront of Justin's mind.

They dried off and Justin put on his white robe, which was just short enough to cover his ass and crotch. He only wore it when he knew nobody else was in the house, but it made him feel naughty to wear something so short, something that showed off his muscular body. Kaz and Oliver wrapped towels around their waists and followed Justin into his bedroom. Justin blushed when he heard some of the comments the younger boys whispered about the length of his robe.

Justin closed the door behind him, and after tossing a quarter to see who would get the attention first, Oliver sat on the edge of the bed, and Justin sat between his legs. The three of them had just made out and groped each other in the bath, but Justin was suddenly feeling nervous. Though he imagined doing something like this for a long time, he didn't have actually have any experience. He didn't want to embarrass himself, or not make Oliver feel good.

Watching Oliver look down at him, cheeks flushed and eyes filled with want, Justin decided to just let his body do what came naturally. He had managed to pull off a great first kiss that way, after all.

He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Oliver's lips, before sliding his tongue to the younger boy's ear, gently nibbling on it while rubbing his stomach. He listened to the high-pitched whines and whispers, memorizing the most sensitive spots and focusing his attention there. Licking behind Oliver's right ear earned Justin a low groan that went straight to his crotch.

His hands roamed the smooth expanse of Oliver's chest, fingers lightly pressing the pale pink nipples that hardened under his touch. Oliver arched his back when Justin lapped at the small buds with his tongue, encouraging Justin to suck on them until Oliver pushed him off from oversensitivity. Justin smiled and continued to explore Oliver's chest with his tongue, sliding under the younger boy's armpits to lick the hairless spots, and his navel, which set off a ticklish sensation.

When the moment came, Justin felt the nervousness pass away. The shakiness of his hands was purely from excitement now. He pulled the towel away, and took a moment to just look at the throbbing shaft lying against Oliver's stomach, pre-cum dripping from the mushroom shaped head.

Oliver's hips shot off the bed when Justin took the length into his mouth. Caught off guard by the full five inches in his mouth, Justin pulled away and coughed to catch his breath.

"Sorry," Oliver said. "I didn't know it would feel that good."

Justin couldn't help but grin, before he reached forward and stroked Oliver a couple times. After a little teasing, alternating between slow and fast strokes, Justin took Oliver's dick back into his mouth and began sucking.

He momentarily remembered about Kaz, and wondered where the other boy was, when he felt something pressing against his ass. His eyes widened and he pulled off Oliver to see Kaz standing behind him, fingers digging into his hips and dick pressing between his muscular cheeks. Kaz's eyes were closed, and he was humping him.

_Oh god, is he going to put it inside me? Ah, it feels so good. His dick is pressing against my balls._

Justin refocused his efforts on sucking Oliver, while Kaz continued humping him.

Rolling his hips forward and thrusting his dick between Justin's thighs, Kaz wrapped his arms around the older boy's chest and pushed open the robe just enough to grope his firm pecs. His balls were tightening and pre-cum was oozing from the slit of his dick.

"I'm gonna cum," Oliver said. He buried his hands in Justin's hair, and rocked his hips upward, effectively fucking Justin's face. accustomed to the entirety of the length, Justin had no problem taking Oliver's dick and let the brown-haired boy hump his mouth until he came.

Kaz thrust his hips forward, and dug his fingernails into Justin's hips, cum shooting from his dick across the muscular thighs hugging his cock. He threw his head back and felt a tingling sensation fill his entire body.

Justin nearly came when he felt Oliver shoot off in his mouth, and Kaz against his balls and thighs. He pulled off of Oliver, swallowing the younger boy's cum before panting for breath. But before he could get too comfortable, Kaz guided him to sit on the bed, the younger boys taking their seats between his legs.

"We wanna see you shoot," Kaz said, as if it was the most logical response imaginable.

But Justin was so horny that it made perfect sense. He grabbed some lube from the drawer beside his bed, and coated his dick. He was already on edge, so he knew he wouldn't be able to last long, but from the looks on Kaz and Oliver's faces, they didn't expect much of a build-up.

"I-I'm cumming," Justin gasped.

It was beyond any orgasm he had ever experienced. The rush ripped through his body as if it was a physical pain, his toes curling and muscles tightening to the point of strain. He heard the sound when his first shot of cum hit Kaz in the face, streaking across his forehead and black hair. Even the second blast had globs of cum pouring down Kaz and Oliver's cheeks, every shot afterward less intense than the last, but mind-numbingly pleasurable.

For a moment, he thought he wouldn't stop cumming. When he finally did, he felt exhausted. He looked down and saw that Oliver and Kaz's faces were _covered_ in cum. There were thick globs trailing down Oliver's nose, Kaz's chin, both of their foreheads and hair. Justin had never cum so much in his life. And looking at their faces, subtle grins and eyes looking back at up him, he was still hard.

"Hey, Justin, you could put it in me," Oliver said.

"Why should you get it first? He just sucked your dick," Kaz said. "Do me first." He climbed onto the bed on all fours, and raised his ass high in the air.

"You're so competitive. It's not a contest…but do it to me first," Oliver said. He sat beside his best friend and raised his ass. Both boys tried lifting their hips as high as they could, determined to out-do the other. Though the sight of both of their smooth asses had Justin's dick tingling from overstimulation, he smiled at the sight of their immature fight. He could tell how close they were.

After covering the middle and index fingers of both hands in lube, Justin pressed his middle digits into Kaz and Oliver's holes. Both boys moaned at the contact, and Justin maintained his steady pace. He didn't want to hurt them, and they were so tight that loosening them up slowly seemed to be his only option.

Their dicks were wagging between their legs, pre-cum dripping from the heads while Justin's fingers travelled just a little deeper inside their entrances. He had played with his own ass a couple times while masturbating, and the subsequent orgasms were so strong that he shot his cum onto his face sometimes. It was so wild that he usually jerked off a second time afterward.

Once both of them were loose enough, Justin pushed two fingers into Oliver's hole, and quickly did the same for Kaz, so their competition wouldn't start up again. From the way they were rocking their hips backward and moaning his name, he was pretty sure their mission to out-do one another had been forgotten. But he had first-hand experience with siblings to know stuff like that could pop back up at any given instant.

He found Kaz's prostate first. "Oh god, that feels amazing," the black-haired boy said.

Oliver experienced a similar reaction soon after. Although Justin was aroused by both boys' backsides, he had to admit there was something particularly erotic about watching his fingers slide into Kaz's round ass. The way his hole clenched around his fingers made Justin wonder what that tightening sensation would feel like around his dick. Apparently, he had already decided who he would do first.

After pulling his fingers out of both boys, Justin lined himself up with Kaz's hole and gently pushed forward. Kaz clutched the bed sheets, and Justin stopped, suddenly rethinking this whole situation. Maybe things were getting too out of hand? Maybe he should stop right now.

Oliver started rubbing Kaz's back with one hand, and reached down to jerk his best friend off with the other. Justin felt Kaz's hole start to loosen around his dick, and he was able to push forward a little more without hurting the younger boy. Soon, all seven inches of his dick were buried inside Kaz, and it took every ounce of his self-control not cum right then and there.

The brown-haired boy climbed over Kaz's back, standing up and bending over so his cheeks were spread out in front of Justin. Without a second thought, Justin leaned forward and began licking between the soft globes. With Oliver's opening already stretched from Justin's fingers, he had no trouble getting his tongue in the puckered entrance, while he began rocking his hips forward into Kaz's hole.

The multiple sensations had Justin's head spinning. He was _fucking_ Kaz, his balls slapping against that perfect ass, while his tongue was working its way into Oliver's hole.

"Justin, fuck meee," Kaz whined.

Knowing that these two boys were just as horny as he was had Justin doubling his efforts, determined to make their second orgasms even more explosive than the first. But before he could achieve his goal, he felt a familiar tightening in his own balls. He was taken aback by the sensation and stopped moving his hips, but it was too late. He was already cumming.

"Oh god," he yelled. He grabbed Kaz's hips and thrust so hard that the sound of his sweaty balls against Kaz's ass sounded less like a slap, more like a series of well-placed smacks. The dip of his dick was on fire, cum gushing forward so that he was thrusting into his own seed. He fucked Kaz deep while he rode out of his orgasm, and when he pulled out, it came pouring down Kaz's pink hole, down his cock and balls, and along his thighs.

Oliver sat back on the bed and Justin turned Kaz over to make sure he hadn't hurt the younger boy. He knew he had gotten carried away, and hadn't meant to go so hard, but when he flipped Kaz onto his back, he saw the goofy grin and glazed look in Kaz's eyes, and knew he was more than okay.

"You can guys can cum however you want. Just tell me what you want me to do."

The boys guided Justin onto his back. Kaz sat on his stomach, and Oliver jerked off over his face. Justin tilted his head up to lick Oliver's balls, which sent him into a fervor. The sound of Oliver beating off, hand slick with lube and sweat, and the sight of Justin's sweaty abs contracting as all Kaz needed. He arched his back, and cum shot across the older boy's chest, the first shot reaching up to his nipples, while the majority collected across Justin's six-pack and in his navel. Oliver came seconds later over Justin's face. Justin opened his mouth and savored the taste of Oliver's cum again.

Justin grabbed a couple tissues and cleaned them up. His legs were shaking and his heart was racing. The last thing he wanted to do was inspect the machine that  
had brought Kaz and Oliver to him. Luckily, when Justin returned to his room after getting the three of them some water, he saw Kaz and Oliver lying on his bed, asleep. Kaz had his arms wrapped around Oliver, and was snoring lightly. He smiled at the sight and brought his covers over both of the younger boys.

* * *

Justin walked back into the Lair wearing nothing but his robe and sat on the couch, letting his legs spread out and his body sink into the cushions. He was so tired, but there were two naked boys in his room. He needed to figure out more about this machine. How was he going to get them back to wherever they came from? What if there were more boys on the way? His dick throbbed at the thought.

"Hey, Justin," Max said.

"Max!" Justin flushed and closed his legs. "I didn't know you were in here. You scared me."

"Sorry, didn't know you were in here." Max was wearing nothing but a white tank top, and black boxer briefs. If Justin wasn't mistaken, his brother was semi-hard. "Hey, Just. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

Max looked at him for a moment. His brother's chest and legs were glistening with sweat. His hair was all messed up and his cheeks were flushed. He looked back down at his feet. "Uh, never mind. I think I'm gonna turn in. Night."

"Night, Max."

Max rushed to his room and shoved his boxer briefs down his legs. Thanks to an invisibility spell he had been working on, he had seen the entire thing. He had watched Kaz, Oliver and Justin in the bathroom and his older brother's bedroom.

He tried not to. He really did do his best not to peep on them, but when he overheard things going on in the bathroom, he couldn't help himself. And now, here he was again, jerking off. While his mind was filled with images of the naked boys, and he re-imagined himself in Justin's arms, kissing his older brother and feeling his muscles, he was just as scared as he was aroused.

He was a pervert, but he didn't want to be. It was all too much.

"Fuck," he cursed when he came. Cum shot across his tank top and tears were welling in his eyes. What was happening to him?

* * *

**I really hope you all liked this chapter, because as far as dirty scenes go, this is definitely one of my favorites that I've written! Let me know what you think with a review~**

** I've already got ideas for the next chapter, so hopefully it will be up soon. And the chapter I originally planned is currently scheduled to be Chapter 3. Like I said before, it could change, but I'm just gonna say the first planned star was a certain blond…**

** Until next time!**


	3. with Jack Brewer (Kickin' It)

**Wasn't planning on finishing this chapter today, but what can I say, inspiration got to me…what inspiration might that be you ask? Well on the latest episode of Kickin' It, Jack was finally shirtless…I didn't see the episode, but I saw pictures, and trust me, you'll definitely want to look them up. They might give you a better visual for this chapter!**

**if you didn't get it from the chapter of the title or my little mention in the paragraph above, this chapter features Jack from Kickin' It! Somebody strong, after all. **

**This chapter includes some muscle worship, some foot fetish action, and just general hardcore heat. A very different chapter from the first, but hopefully you'll find a new type of enjoyment from this one as well!**

* * *

The next morning, Justin woke up and looked around. For a moment, he thought everything had been a long complicated dream, but his computer screen was loading results for "pink magical gas." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and filtered through the gross and comical results until he found exactly what he was looking for.

_Pheropink Gas: a special magical gas that reveals the innermost desires of anyone who passes through it. Sexual desire derived from the body's pheromones is heightened wildly. This effect becomes regulated once the user's sexual drive has been met._

That was all the information Justin could find. There was no recipe for cures, or an approximate date of when its effects would wear off. "Once the user's sexual desires have been met" had to be one of the vaguest descriptions Justin had ever heard, and only made him more nervous that he was going to be in a state of perpetual arousal.

_Oh crap, Kaz and Oliver! They're still here!_

Justin ran to his bedroom, and found the two boys lying in his bed. Oliver was lying on top of Kaz, both snoring quietly. Noticing that their left hands were pressed together, fingers intertwined, Justin waited a minute before waking them up. Kaz had a small smile on his face.

The Pheropink Gas seemed to wear off for them, and without all the horniness, they were pretty cute. Justin gently shook them awake, and once the two boys looked at each other and saw their hands were clasped together, they quickly pulled off.

"Dude, you were holding my hand," Kaz said.

"You were holding _my_ hand."

"Was not."

"Was too."

They argued back and forth until they agreed it was probably just the product of some dream. Justin led them back to the machine, which was glowing pink. He watched Kaz and Oliver walk into the machine, and not knowing what else to say but "have a safe trip," Justin waved awkwardly at them. He felt like a dork, especially because neither one of them mentioned anything that happened.

He remembered every detail though: the feel of his hand rounding Kaz's ass, the eagerness of Oliver's kisses. The images that flashed through his head were starting to turn him on again, when he realized that if he still had memories of everything, that must have meant his desires weren't met yet. The Pheropink Gas was still looming inside him.

* * *

After Justin got dressed and cleaned up his room, he went back to the Lair to make sure everything was in order. He opened the door and his mouth dropped when he saw another boy step out of the machine, jets of Pheropink Gas billowing in front of him.

_Oh no, not again. This thing isn't going to stop until "my desires are met." Please, no more after this._

The boy walked forward, coughing as he got past the gas. He had long brown hair and his shirt and jeans were no match for the muscles underneath them. Justin was in awe of the younger boy's muscular body, and gulped when he walked forward.

"Hey, I'm not really sure how I ended up here. I was at my dojo and just when I was about to head home, I was transported or something. Not by aliens or anything."

This guy was a lot calmer than Kaz was. "Justin Russo. Not sure how you got here either, but you're welcome to crash here until we find a way to get you back."

"Thanks. I'm Jack." Jack shook his hand and Justin was extremely aware of how tight the younger boy's grip was. The firm handshake oozed pure masculinity. "Do you mind if I lay down for a minute though? I just finished a karate class and now I'm exhausted."

A martial artist? That certainly explained his physique. "Yeah, you can take the couch. Don't worry, it's not lumpy or anything."

Justin guided Jack into the living room, and smiled when Jack curled up on the couch. He thought about getting a pillow and some blankets to make it more comfortable, but Jack was out cold within minutes.

He meant to get back to the Lair and get some research done, scour wizard books until he found some sort of conclusive evidence about this Pheropink Gas. But he found himself frozen when he looked at Jack.

Justin stood over the couch, shifting from foot to foot as heat pooled in his crotch. Even though he knew the Pheropink Gas was responsible for the overwhelming lack of control, he also knew it revealed his innermost desires. He hated the idea that his deepest desires consisted of him being a sex-crazed maniac, but watching Jack sleep so peacefully, his arms stretched out so his shirt rode up, revealing the bare skin of his stomach, Justin couldn't help himself.

_Just a little bit. Then you let him sleep. If he catches you, you're dead. Just a little bit._

He took a seat by the couch and tentatively reached forward to touch Jack's stomach. The boy's skin was warm, and his lower abs tensed and relaxed beneath Justin's fingers. He looked up to make sure Jack was still sleeping before he slowly pushed up Jack's shirt to his armpits, revealing the muscular chest that had his heart racing.

His hand ran up and down Jack's chest, reveling in the firmness of Jack's pecs and abs. When Jack sighed and smiled, Justin smiled back and continued touching him. He brushed his index finger over Jack's nipple, and Jack shivered. Justin quickly backed off, and waited for a few minutes, just watching Jack sleep. _God, I'm such a perv, but look at him. I've never seen a body like this. Not an ounce of fat on him._

Justin stood up, and began walking to the kitchen, determined to appreciate Jack's body from afar until he woke up. He was proud of himself for not giving into temptation, not completely anyway.

Standing against the refrigerator, Justin began to go through the errands he had to do for the day, but every couple of seconds, his attention drifted to Jack. He tried to cement his focus by writing a list, but before he knew it, he had drawn a sketch of Jack's chest, which captured the muscular expanse quite well. After marveling at his hidden talent for drawing, Justin tip-toed back to Jack's sleeping body.

He undid the laces of Jack's left shoe, then his right, before he slid the brown loafers off and put them on the floor. Justin took Jack's right socked foot into his hands and gently massaged the sole. There was something surprisingly erotic in rubbing Jack's foot. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but as he pressed his hands against the toes, all visible from the tightness of his sock.

Justin leaned forward and pressed his nose against the white sock, eyes rolling to the back of his head as the smell invaded his nostrils. It wasn't a bad smell, and not at all pungent, but the indescribable mix of sweat and _boy_ sent tremors of excitement through his body. The desire to fully explore Jack's body escalated within him, and as he took deeper, longer whiffs, Justin felt his cock throbbing.

The first swipe of his tongue along the ridge of Jack's toes had Justin pulling out little balls of cotton, but the slower and more confident second and third strokes deepened his hunger for it. What was so sexy about another guy's feet, even through the fabric of his socks? His mind was already frenzied with arousal. Any attempts at cold analyzing or clear thinking were already out the window.

He alternated between each foot, giving each one lingering licks and open-mouthed kisses through the socks until he peeled them off and began his assault on them. Justin sucked on each individual toe, sliding his tongue between the gaps and along the length, pressing open-mouthed kisses against the sole while he humped the couch. _This Pheropink Gas is incredible_, he thought to himself. But _it's not just that. I want this so bad. I want him._ His inhibitions were near non-existent, and when Jack's toes curled in his mouth, he looked up and saw the karate star looking down at him.

Jack was still groggy, half-lidded eyes still carrying a lot of sleep in them. Justin didn't say anything, or make an attempt to pull his mouth away from Jack's foot. Their eyes locked, he continued sucking on Jack's toes, watching the younger boy's body writhe when he brushed against the sensitive spots.

"That feels really nice," Jack whispered with a small smile.

It was Justin's in, and he was more than willing to take it.

He reached up, feeling Jack's muscular legs through his jeans, until he was pulling at the waistband of the younger boy's jeans. With speed that surprised even himself, Justin had Jack's pants off and he was ogling the obscene bulge in Jack's white boxer briefs. There was a spot of pre-cum where the fabric was darker, and the way his nuts pressed against the cotton fabric made Justin positive Jack was just as horny as he was. But he wasn't going to rush things. He was going to stick with his original plan and take his time to explore this perfect body to the fullest.

Justin's tongue slowly ran down Jack's left thigh, eliciting the lowest most delicious moan Justin had ever heard. He was fascinated by Jack's muscles, committing the toned thighs and legs to memory: the way they tensed and relaxed under his touch, the thin sheen of sweat that aroused his tastebuds. After dipping back down to lap at Jack's toes a little more, Justin came back up and pulled Jack's shirt off.

He pressed a small kiss to the brown-haired boy's navel, and began trailing kisses upward, each one longer and deeper than the last. Soon he was sucking on Jack's Adam's Apple, feeling it tighten each time a husky moan poured from Jack's mouth. Remembering the way Oliver's body shook when he did so, Justin licked along the inside of Jack's armpits. There was a faint musk he hadn't experienced with Oliver, something manlier that only urged him on. When he pressed his lips against Jack's, he thought his mind was going to short-circuit from sensory overload.

Apparently Jack was on the same wavelength, pulling Justin on top of him, and groping the older boy's ass while they made out. Justin was rutting against Jack, desperate and hot, his jeans and underwear feeling way too tight for comfort. Jack quickly caught on, and they began peeling off each other's clothes until both pairs of underwear were tossed to some unknown corner of the room and they were almost wrestling on the couch to maintain control of the kitchen. Justin found himself no match for the karate master, and soon he was pinned to the couch while Jack assaulted him with long kisses.

He arched his body fully off the couch when he felt a hand grip both his and Jack's erections, small calluses making the stroke rough but all the more thrilling. Pre-cum was oozing from the tip of his dick, pulsing along Jack's. God, he wanted to cum so badly, that when Jack pulled away and began kissing down his body, he actually growled. Jack smiled and continued his ministrations, teasing him on purpose, and that only turned Justin on even more.

His nostrils flared and his breath deepened while Jack practically _worshiped_ his body, even sucking on his fingers and Justin didn't dare break the gaze that connected them because the look in Jack's eyes was more erotic than the things he did with his mouth. Jack sucked on his nipples, sucked on his toes, even left a hickie on his right thigh, all the while whispering dirty things like "your abs really turn me on," and "I really wanna shoot on your pecs." Jack was like a completely different person than the boy who walked in through the machine. This Pheropink Gas made Justin feel the same way though, primal and ravenous. Neither one of them could stop themselves when they kissed again. Jack wanted this just as badly as Justin.

He pushed Jack off and crawled onto the floor, guiding the karate boy to turn around before grabbing Jack's firm ass. It wasn't the same roundness of what Justin blushed to call Kaz's "bubble butt," but Jack's was muscular and each time those round cheeks clenched beneath his hands, Justin's own muscles tightened. He gave the ass a firm smack, which made Jack cry out his name. Justin did it again, and again, putting all his power into it. When he pulled his hand away, he saw the imprint of his hand on Jack's skin. Jack stuck out his ass further and spread his cheeks, looking at Justin with his mouth open slightly and his eyes glazed with hunger.

Justin ran his tongue along the crevice of Jack's ass, making obnoxiously loud noises when he began nearly French-kissing the younger boy's hole. And Jack encouraged him with filthy moans and rolls of his hips backward to meet Justin's tongue.

The pleasure that coursed through Justin's veins when he pressed himself into Jack was mind-blowing. It was a tightness similar to Kaz's, yet completely different. This time, he just began slamming his hips forward and fucking Jack against the couch.

"Harder Justin, ah, harder!"

Justin wasn't sure if he could go any harder, but focused all his attention in pushing his dick as deep into Jack's body as he could manage, pounding the younger boy's prostate in time with a few hard smacks to his ass. They were sweating profusely, but the smell was arousing. It smelled like sex, like _guys_, and Justin decided he needed to see Jack's face.

He pulled out, but before Jack could protest, Justin turned him around and thrust back into him. Now the warmth of Jack's insides was familiar, and though the tightness was gripping his cock like a vice-grip, the hard fucking had loosened Jack's hole considerably. He wrapped his arms around Jack, their sweaty muscular bodies pressed together and radiating heat, before Justin lifted the karate boy into the air. Standing in the middle of the living room, Justin carried Jack while he fucked up into him.

It was more strenuous than chasing monsters or any workout that was part of his strict regimen. His legs were shaking, most of the tingling sensation centered in his thighs, but the friction between their two bodies was delicious. Jack's tongue was down his throat and Justin was sucking on it as if his life depended on it. Maybe it did. He was certainly short of breath.

He laid Jack on the kitchen counter and started fucking him again. He was so close that he needed to cum now, and from the look on Jake's face and the way he was pleading "Justin, oh god, Justin," he was in the same boat. He was so horny that he didn't even think about unhygienic it was that he had a sweaty naked body on the kitchen counter where they made food. And he certainly didn't think about anyone walking in and catching them. Getting off was the sole focus on his mind.

It wasn't until Justin reached down and began stroking Jack in time with his thrusts that he realized that he hadn't actually touched the younger boy's dick yet. It was pulsing in his hand, veins throbbing against his palm while a steady stream of pre-cum oozed from the mushroom shaped head of his circumcised cock. With his other hand, he squeezed Jack's nuts, rolling the heavy orbs between his fingers.

"Cum for me, Jack. Shoot your load." Listening to his own voice, Justin sounded like a completely different person.

His long hair was matted to his forehead and his voice was hoarse, but Jack still screamed Justin's name when he came. Orgasm ripped through his body like a physical impact, his toes curling and his back arching on instinct as thick globs of cum shot from his dick. He hit himself in the face, wincing in both surprise and arousal when he felt his own cum hit his cheek. The next couple streaks gradually weakened and spread across his chest.

Justin watched cum coat Jack's sweat-covered pecs and abs, and the sight pushed him over the edge. Humping forward so hard that the echo of his balls slapping against Jack's ass filled the room, Justin gripped Jack's ass and came. His entire body convulsed from the force of his release. He collapsed on top of Jack, panting for breath.

He wasn't sure how long the two of them lay there, exchanging gentle kisses every so often, but when he pulled out, Justin felt clear-headed once more. He turned red when he heard footsteps, and rushed Jack back into the Lair.

His parents were arguing about something, but Justin wasn't too sure why. Jack was cleaning himself off with some tissues, and Justin began calibrating the machine to return Jack to his home. There had been something liberating in losing control like that, allowing his sexual desire to rule him. But as fun as it was, Justin was positive that rough sex wasn't the answer to unlocking the key to whatever hidden desires were being stimulated by the Pheropink Gas. The images of fucking Jack on the kitchen counter were seared into his mind, and he hoped those would remain even after the gas left his system.

Jack waved to him as he walked back into the machine, still completely naked. The martial artist must have still been a daze. He wished he could see the faces on his friends when Jack walked back to his world.

Justin decided to slip into bed. He needed to get some sleep. He knew another guy would be coming through the machine. He just wasn't sure when. In his dreams, he tried to imagine what type of guy would be next.

* * *

**Stay tuned to see who is next in the Crossover Machine!**

** And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Max. I have plans for him…**


	4. with Gabe, Luke and Fletcher (Various)

** It's been nearly a month since the last update! I've had this idea for a while, but I've finally put it to (online) paper, so here's another chapter for all of you! Thank you to everyone who's waited patiently, and who has reviewed because knowing people are interested in the story is a HUGE motivator!**

** I had some requests for Luke, so he is incorporated into the story for those who have been wanting him! **

** This chapter includes a foursome, Justin being dominated, some more foot fetish scenes (I apologize for those who don't like that, but hope you all can enjoy it anyway!), and flip-flops, so everyone gets to top and bottom. **

** And we get a little more Max this chapter too for those who have been waiting for him.**

** With all of that said, I hope you enjoy it and please review! As I said, those reviews really help me gauge who is interested, and motivate me to keep writing the story!**

* * *

Max peeked around the corner to make sure nobody was around, before slipping into Justin's room. He had been wrestling with the decision for the past two weeks, and though he could think of a million reasons why this was a bad idea, the one pro outweighed all of the negatives. He had to have Justin.

He tried putting Justin out of his mind, but every time he looked, there was an image of his older brother that threatened to creep into his mind as a wet dream. When Justin was sitting on the couch after a workout in nothing but a tank top and a pair of obscenely short shorts, or when he walked into the kitchen in the middle of the night in his underwear at the same time Max happened to get a drink of water, after Max saw Justin like that, he couldn't help but jerk off. And even though he always felt guilty afterward, the thrill of jacking off to various thoughts of Justin always produced the most explosive orgasms.

Once, he even snuck into Justin's room and watched his brother sleep. It was a particularly hot night, so Justin slept in nothing but a pair of tight white briefs that displayed the nighttime erection that looked like it would tear through the cotton. Max didn't touch Justin, even though he really wanted to. He did take a picture on his phone, and teleported himself out of the room when the flash went off and Justin began to woke. As he jerked off to the picture, Max came harder than he ever had. His body felt like it was shriveling from the inside out as the force of release took him over, shot after shot of cum streaking across his chest and face. He couldn't even muster up enough strength to clean himself up, which meant he relived the whole scene in the shower and came in his bubble bath.

Max was never one to do magic research, but once the possibility of what he could do entered his mind, he couldn't get it out. When he stumbled across a certain spell that would make Justin his for one night, he snuck into Justin's room one night to put his plan into action. The spell book had mentioned the possible side effects, but Max didn't care. He was desperate.

Waiting on Justin's bed to shoot the magic at him the second his brother walked in the door, Max let his mind wander. Justin would be his for a full twenty-four hours. His heart was practically racing at all the thoughts that filled him. He was so distracted that when the door opened, he fell off the bed when he fired the shot. It wasn't until he sat back up that he realized the boy lying on the ground at Justin's door wasn't his older brother. It was Mason.

_Oh no. Oh no. This is bad. What am I gonna do? I have to get him out of here and find a cure before Justin comes back._

* * *

Justin sat in the kitchen, stirring the pitcher of lemonade he had just made. It had been pretty hot lately, especially at night, and no one could fix the air conditioning without magic. His parents picked the perfect time to go on a rant about how he, Alex, and Max, shouldn't rely on magic to take care of everyday problems because it breeds laziness. They wouldn't even listen to Justin when he reminded him that Alex and Max were a couple years too late to avoid laziness, and he was the farthest thing from the word. So until his dad could manage to fix the machine with his hands, they were going to have to suffer through the heat.

It had been two weeks since Jack had stepped out of the machine in the Lair. Justin started wondering if nobody else would come out. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad if no one did. The stress of having to constantly be in the Lair to intercept any guests from meeting the rest of the family was definitely something he didn't need right now.

Justin took a big gulp of lemonade, and nearly choked when he saw three boys walking down the stairs into the living room. Max was in his room, and had been there for a while, but there was no telling when he would come out.

"Wow, look at this place," the shortest boy said.

He looked like Oliver, and another one of the boys looked just like Kaz. If Justin didn't know any better, he would have thought they were clones. The third boy was entirely unfamiliar, but his face was covered in freckles and had a really cute smile.

Justin nearly tripped on his own feet as he ran to them. "Hey guys, I'm Justin. I know this is all really weird, but I can explain everything…in a minute."

The three boys introduced themselves, and Justin gave them some lemonade before sending them to his room so he could think of a viable excuse, and keep them hidden from Max.

It took him a couple minutes, but after slightly altering a plot from Captain Jim Bob Sherwood, he was ready to go. If nothing else, his talent for public speaking would overcome the absurdity of what he was saying.

He walked into his room, and suddenly everything went black. The last thing he saw was a blast of color before he hit the floor.

* * *

His mind still fuzzy from the impact of the magic, Justin tried to ignore the throbbing of his temples, but when he couldn't lift his legs and arms off the ground, fear flooded his body. He wasn't immobile, since he could clench his hands and wiggle his toes, but it was if his wrists and ankles were encased in rings welded to the floor.

_Oh my god, this is where I'm going to die. And I didn't even get to see my name in a newspaper and hang it above my bed. I never bought a Ferrari and cruised around Waverly Place. I just hope Alex doesn't make my corpse look like Frankenstein._

"Dude, it worked. This really is a magic wand."

Justin looked up and saw Gabe standing in front of him holding Max's magic wand. What was Max's wand doing in his room? And what was Gabe going to do him?

"And look I found his diary," Luke said, crawling from under Justin's bed.

Fletcher came out of the closet, Justin's suit jacket draped across his chest. "Look how huge his chest is." Justin blushed at the compliment, noticing how much the jacket hung over Fletcher's body.

His attention was brought back to Gabe, who put Max's wand on his desk. There was something in Gabe's eyes, the tiniest gleam that seemed familiar to Justin. It was in Luke's and Fletcher's eyes too. It was unmistakable. Justin felt the simultaneous rush of nervousness and arousal flood his body when he remembered the effects of the Pheropink Gas.

"What are you going to do me?"

"Nothing," Luke said. From the way the younger boy stretched out the word, Justin knew not to believe him.

Luke undid the laces of his sneakers, taking a curiously long time. Justin's heart was pounding so loud against his chest that he heard it in his head, the rhythmic beat gradually quickening when he realized what the freckled boy was doing. Justin gave himself a mental slap for being so careless with his diary. He should have kept it locked with that ancient magical spell like he planned.

His back arched off the ground when he felt Luke's socked foot against his chest. It had started with Jack, when the uncontrollable urge to sniff and taste every inch of the martial artist's body. Justin would never admit it, but every so often, when he did the laundry, he snuck a pair of Max's socks into his room. It was an invasion of privacy, and he felt like a sick pervert for lying awake in the middle of the night, his littler brother's socks pressed up against his nose, and a lubed-up hand around his cock, but he couldn't help himself. Being able to write about it in his diary gave him a little relief, but he never imagined his private thoughts would be exposed like this.

Luke's right foot, covered by an ankle-length gray sock, ran along Justin's chest. Justin gasped when he felt the younger boy's toes press against his left nipple. The fabric of his dress shirt and the pressure of Luke's toes had his nipples hard in seconds.

"Wait, he should be naked," Gabe said.

"Huh? No," Justin gasped. His protest went on deaf ears. Luke leaned down and ripped his shirt straight down the middle, tearing nearly half the buttons. "Hey, I really liked this shirt!"

Justin's attention was redirected when Fletcher unzipped and slipped off his pants. Although he wasn't able to move his wrists and ankles of his own accord, the other boys were able to maneuver him in order to pull off his clothes. He was like a doll, submissive. And as the other three boys could see through Justin's tight white briefs, he liked it.

Gabe was the one who pulled off Justin's briefs and socks, leaving him completely naked and at the mercy of his captors. Luke wasted no time in bringing his socked foot to Justin's chest, his sole and toes running back and forth over the muscular expanse. Before Justin could register the full effect of Luke's body, two more joined in. All three boys' feet were now on him.

Luke's and Fletcher's feet were on his chest, the soft fabric of their ankle-length socks against his bare skin aroused both a ticklish sensation and a throbbing in his dick. Gabe's socks, which were Red Sox themed, were pressed against his face. Justin's nostrils were filled with the familiar erotic smell of feet. It was a different scent than Jack's, but just as stimulating.

"This is so crazy," Luke whispered. The freckled boy's foot pressed against Justin's dick at the same time Gabe's bare foot moved to Justin's lips.

His mind was reeling and his body was trembling from sensory overload. He was sucking on almost of the toes on Gabe's left foot, and pre-cum was oozing from his dick onto the bottom of Luke's sock. Fletcher's toes were pressing against sensitive spots on his chest: his nipples, his navel, his abs which tensed under the gentle contact. Justin's eyes rolled into the back of his head. The boys were starting to breathe heavy. Without opening his eyes, Justin knew they were just as aroused as he was.

Thrusting up against Luke's foot, Justin felt his balls tighten. He moaned around Gabe's toes as orgasm ripped through his body. He had never cum this hard before. Globs of cum shot from his dick and coated the bottom of Luke's socks in thick globs while his body convulsed wildly. Gabe's toes curled into his mouth, and Fletcher toes rubbed against his fully hard nipple. Justin's thighs were still trembling when his orgasm ended.

Before he had time to settle through the post-orgasm tremors, the three boys circled around him and tugged their underwear down to their knees. Just inches away from his face were three hard dicks, the cut heads wet pre-cum.

Gabe, who was kneeling to the left of Justin, pressed his cock against the older boy's cheek. Instinctively, Justin opened his mouth, but was caught off guard when Fletcher's length filled his mouth.

"That's so hot," Luke whispered while jerking himself off.

"Yeah," Gabe agreed. He lightly whacked his hardness against Justin's face.

Fletcher agreed through a throaty moan. Thrusting forward into Justin's mouth, he felt his abs contract and his toes curl when Justin's surprisingly agile tongue swiped against a sensitive area.

Although Gabe and Luke seemed much more aggressive, Fletcher was now fucking his mouth. The shorter boy was fucking his mouth. The shorter boy was gripping his hair, rolling his hips forward as quickly as possible. Justin knew the feeling. There was no sensation like a warm wet mouth around your dick. Watching Fletcher lose control of his own body and knowing that he was responsible filled Justin with excitement.

"Ah, wait, I'm gonna cum," Fletcher mumbled before he pulled out. His dick was pulsing. Justin was impressed and a little disappointed by Fletcher's self-control. Whether it was a rush of cum down his throat, or watching Fletcher blow his load and feeling spurt after spurt coat his face, Justin had been looking forward to making Fletcher cum.

His disappointment was short-lived. Soon after fletcher pulled out of his mouth, Gabe tilted his head and pushed his dick forward. Then Luke took his turn. It was like a contest, the three of them switching off, using Justin's mouth until they reached the orgasm, then backed off. In the interim, they tried to see who could fuck Justin's face the hardest. By Justin's judging, Luke was winning.

When Luke and Gabe pulled away, Fletcher retained his center position and slid up just enough for Justin to lick his balls. Licking and sucking on the hairless orbs as if his life depended on it, Justin rolled his tongue around Fletcher's nuts, reveling in the sounds pouring from the younger boy's mouth. He moaned around Fletcher's sack when he felt wetness at his own crotch. Though Fletcher was blocking his view, Justin knew that Luke was the one sucking his cock, and Gabe was licking his balls.

The two boys worked in near-perfect sync. When their two tongues met above his cock-head, Justin nearly lost it. Although he had already come once before, he was feeling the onset of his second orgasm. Gabe and Luke must have sensed this, because just when Justin was about to shoot again, they pulled off his cock, and raised his ass into the air. Justin's eyes rolled to the back of his head when two eager tongues began lapping at his hole.

_Oh god, they're rimming me. Are they gonna put their fingers in next? And what about after that? Are they gonna fuck me?_

Over the years, Justin's idea of virginity had morphed. After coming to terms with his sexuality, the fantasies that filled his mind all featured him topping. More than anything, he was sure bottoming would hurt. Even after doing research and reading about the prostate gland, he didn't think he could handle someone's dick thrusting into him. Then things would get awkward when he asked to stop, and the last thing Justin wanted was for sex to be any more awkward than it needed to be.

But after seeing the affects first-hand, watching the pleasure stricken across Kaz's, Oliver's and Jack's faces, Justin began to reconsider. They all managed to get accustomed to the pain, and enjoy it. Maybe Justin could take it too.

He experimented with his own ass, pressing a saliva-soaked finger inside, and though he hadn't managed to reach his prostate, the feeling of something filling him up inside was unbelievable. He trembled at the thought of Luke or Gabe thrusting into him. And knowing that he didn't have much of a say in the matter somehow made everything that much more exciting.

Fletcher crawled to Justin's side and began licking his chest, keeping a teasingly slow pace when he reached the older boy's nipples. Justin looked up when Luke and Gabe started pushing their fingers into his entrance.

"Oh god," Justin moaned.

Their two fingers pushed deeper inside him, and Justin felt the difference between the sizes of their fingers as they ran along his inner walls. Luke's finger was thinner, sliding deeper inside him, while Gabe's slightly thicker fingers stretched him more.

When he first felt Luke's fingertip touch his prostate, Justin's entire body trembled and a dollop of pre-cum dripped from his dick. Luke smiled and began pressing against the small lump more firmly. Gabe seemed to take this as a challenge, and dug his fingers even deeper. Justin was dizzy with pleasure as his prostate was assaulted. Without thinking, he reached down to stroke Fletcher's hair. Even when he realized the spell had worn off, and he regained control of his limbs, Justin maintained his submissive position. This was too arousing to end.

His dick throbbed when Gabe spanked him. It was a little embarrassing when he cried out in such a high-pitched whimper, one that repeated when Luke spanked him too. The two of them took turns, giggling as they tried to out-do one another. Fletcher gently stroked Justin's dick, his grip firm enough to edge Justin on, without making him cum.

After what felt like a lifetime, Gabe pulled off his red and black shirt, so that he was completely naked. It was a little freaky how identical his body was to Kaz's. He pulled Justin's legs back down and pressed his cockhead against the older boy's hole. Justin gasped when Gabe pushed in. It stretched him a lot more than he had anticipated, and though there flashes of pain, the feeling of fullness that washed over him when Gabe was completely inside him was nothing but pleasurable.

Once Gabe was fully buried within him and he had gotten accustomed to the sensation, the younger boy wasted no time in fucking Justin as hard as he could.

"God, fuck me," Justin whined. He could only imagine how desperate he looked, eyes glazed over with lust, and his muscled body covered in a thick sheen of sweat. What was so erotic about being submissive? If his mind wasn't melted into a puddle of hormone mush, he would have to analyze that more carefully.

Luke and Fletcher were sitting on opposite sides of Justin, leaning over the older boy to make out while they caressed Justin's bare chest. The moans that were pouring from their mouths were turning Justin on that much more, and he resisted the urge to jerk himself off, which was particularly difficult when Gabe began striking his prostate with well-timed thrusts.

"Justin, you're so tight," Gabe moaned. "Feels so good."

Justin knew from the gradually erratic rolling of Gabe's hips that the younger boy was on the verge of orgasm. He tightened his hole around Gabe's dick as much as he could, which earned him a loud scream of his name. Gabe's mouth was hanging open and the faraway look in his eyes was a lot hotter than Justin could imagine.

"I'm cumming."

He felt every jerk of Gabe's dick, every shot of cum that coated his insides. Gabe's orgasm had his body reeling, thrusting forward with as much speed as he could manage, until he collapsed on top of Justin. As aggressive as Gabe had been, the younger boy looked cute when he was tired like this, face flushed and panting for breath. Justin stroked his hair, and Gabe smiled at him.

After Gabe pulled out, Luke shucked his shirt, revealing a set of abs that Justin could barely believe were real. Before he could stare for too long, Luke flipped him onto his stomach and pressed inside him.

"It's so wet," Luke moaned. Justin felt the sloshing of Gabe's cum in his hole and heard the sound of Luke's balls repeatedly slapping his ass. In front of him, Gabe slipped off Fletcher's shirt and sucked on his nipples.

Justin rolled his hips back to meet Luke's thrusts, every muscle in his body tensing when Luke reached down and started stroking his dick. It was overwhelming, and Luke didn't keep his hands in one spot for very long. It was as if the freckled boy needed to feel every inch of Justin's body with his hands: across his back, down his chest, along his thighs. More frequently than not, Luke's hands were at his ass, squeezing the firm cheeks, pulling them apart, and smacking them with loud spanks that made Justin's entire body shake.

"Harder, faster," Justin whined.

Luke wrapped his arms around Justin's chest and fucked harder than before, eliciting a series of high-pitched whimpers from Justin. He titled his head back to allow Luke to nibble on his ear, before the younger boy started panting loudly.

"I-I'm gonna cum," he mumbled.

Feeling a second load fill his hole made Justin's dick tingle, the sensitive head practically on fire from stimulation. His balls were starting to ache, and part of him desperately wanted to cum. But the slight pain running through his crotch was actually somewhat arousing, and the refusal of the urgency to cum was turning him on.

By the time Fletcher pushed into him, Justin was fully open, and there was no pain from the penetration. Lying on his side while Fletcher thrust into him, Justin jerked Gabe off. Having to wait for his turn, the shortest boy didn't last long. But for the couple minutes that he could last, Fletcher moved his hips like a piston, pounding Justin harder than both Gabe and Luke.

When Fletcher moved Justin onto his back and came inside him, the older boy tensed at feeling three thick loads inside him. He came so hard that he hit himself in the face, twice. His mouth open, he tasted his own cum, which only seemed to intensify his orgasm. Whispers of "wow" and "woah" circled him, and as Justin basked in the post-orgasm glow, globs of cum in his hair, on his face, and across his chest, Justin felt a little proud that the three younger boys were so impressed.

He closed his eyes and took a moment to catch his breath. When he re-opened them, he saw three bare asses.

"Okay, your turn," Fletcher said.

Gabe's ass was the biggest and roundest, a bubble butt that seemed an exact replica of Kaz's. Luke's was smaller, but more muscular. Fletcher's smooth cheeks were paler than the other two sets. His eyes fixated on the three hairless asses, Justin felt the thirst of arousal course through him. The excitement of submission had morphed. Now the familiar need to feel his dick buried in a tight ass was filling him.

He reached forward and spread Gabe's cheeks apart, wasting no time in running his tongue along the younger boy's crack.

"Oh god," Gabe moaned, pushing his ass backward.

Justin continued tonguing the pink entrance, making sure the slick crevice was as wet as he could make it, before he gave the same attention to Fletcher's hole. Then it was Luke's turn. He alternated between the three of them, noting which movements of his tongue earned him the loudest moans from each boy. He even bit Luke's right butt-cheek, which turned the freckled boy on so much that a line of pre-cum formed from his dick onto the carpet.

Gabe's ass swallowed Justin's fingers the most readily, two fingers working their way between the round cheeks without much resistance. Fletcher also took Justin's fingers pretty easily, and the way his inner walls tightened around the two long digits made Justin all the more excited to be inside him.

Luke was the tightest, so Justin rubbed his back with his free hand, trying to make him feel as comfortable as possible. Gabe and Fletcher joined in, rubbing his body until Justin's middle finger was fully inside the tight entrance.

"Me first," Gabe said after all three of them were stretched. He climbed into Justin's lap and slowly lowered himself down.

Justin resisted the urge to thrust into Gabe's body wildly, waiting for the younger boy to become accustomed to his hard length. Gabe's hole was squeezing Justin's dick, and he was breathing heavy to catch his breath. He wasn't sure if it was okay or not, but their faces were so close together that he couldn't help himself. Justin smashed his lips against Gabe's, and within seconds, they were making out, moaning into each other's mouths.

The way Gabe's wet tongue rolled around his own in rhythm with the younger boy's riding pace, Justin was overwhelmed with bliss. He ran his hands down Gabe's back until they reached the Duncan boy's ass, squeezing the cheeks as he assisted Gabe's up-down motion. He momentarily turned to see Fletcher and Luke making out, but his attention returned to Gabe when he felt a tongue in his ear.

Gabe was insatiable, and once he began riding Justin at full force, he didn't slow down at all. The younger boy's dick was pressing against Justin's abs. His bedroom felt like a sauna, the sweltering heat only arousing Justin, making him shoot his hips upward to jab at Gabe's prostate over and over.

He ran his hands down Gabe's sweaty chest, and just when he began twisting the younger boy's nipples, Gabe slammed down on Justin's dick and came. Gabe shot his load all over Justin's abs. Watching Gabe's face contort with pleasure and feeling cum dripping down his six-pack, it took everything Justin had not to cum, but he managed, and allowed Gabe to pull off him.

Luke decided he was next, and climbed on the bed, raising his ass up in invitation. Justin's dick swelled at the memory of how tight Luke's hole was around his fingers. He wasn't sure Luke could take all of him, but he seemed determined to try. So Justin crawled onto the bed behind him and slowly pushed in.

He was even tighter than Justin had anticipated, his hole threatening to milk Justin before he was all the way in. Justin brought his hands to Luke's chest, still in wonder of how he could have such developed abs at his age.

"Dancing," Luke whispered. He looked back with a small smile. "I dance a lot, so they come in a lot more than other guys. You like 'em?"

There was a bit of arrogance in Luke's smile, but Justin didn't mind. It was certainly a body to brag about. He whispered his praise while continuously touching Luke's abs, before reaching up to twist the freckled boy's nipples, small and rock-hard.

"Okay, you can start," Luke said.

He slowly pulled back and inched deep inside him again, letting his chest fall against Luke's back so he could move his hips forward and kiss him at the same time.

Once Luke's hole loosened up, Justin was able to slam into the younger boy so hard that he was effectively pounding Luke into the bed. He bit down on the back of Luke's neck, leaving a hickey, which he gently played with using his tongue. He hadn't meant to leave any marks, but in the heat of the moment, his mind was temporarily lost. Luke seemed to be in a similar state, moaning as if his mind was starting to melt. The younger boy could only manage a "cu-cumming," before his body shook, and he shot off across Justin's bed sheets.

His body was tingling with the similar desperation to cum, but Justin held off. Fletcher still needed his turn, and he was determined to pleasure the short boy before he got off.

Gabe had must have been licking Fletcher's ass, because when Justin pushed into him, the entrance was still really wet. Fletcher underneath him and looking up with a dreamy smile, Justin pounded the younger boy in the missionary position. Gabe and Luke were lying on either side of Fletcher, sucking on his nipples while they still recovered from the intensity of their orgasms.

Fletcher's feet were resting on his shoulders, so Justin ran his tongue along the skinny boy's legs, delighting in the way Fletcher twisted his body and arched his back in need. Justin wrapped his hand around Fletcher's dick with one hand, and squeezed his balls with the other, sweat and pre-cum making a mixture that had the hard length slick as could be.

Justin watched Gabe and Luke slide up to join Fletcher in a sloppy three-way kiss. It was wet and messy, all three of them too tired to do much more than move their tongues around each other's and moan, but it was one of the hottest things Justin had ever seen. And it was only hotter when Fletcher came in his hand, cum spraying across his palm and fingers.

He pulled out just in time for his own pulsing dick to pump out several thick shots of cum across the three sweaty boys' bodies. Justin collapsed on top of them, and after exchanging kisses with each of them, the three younger boys snuggled up against Justin.

He wasn't sure what he had bottoming or topping more. There was definitely nothing like the experience of having a dick inside him. Was that part of the innermost desire the Pheropink Gas was supposed to reveal? It seemed every time a boy came out of the machine, Justin felt further away from what he was searching for.

After a threesome, a foursome, sucking toes and worshipping muscles, licking ass, and getting filled with three loads of cum, Justin knew that sex was pleasurable, but maybe these encounters were taking him in the wrong direction. He had experienced sex, and now he was no longer a virgin, but what about making love? What was that like?

It sounded a whole lot more satisfying than gratuitous sex, no matter how physically appealing it was. Just one other person who he could kiss not to feel a tongue down his throat, but because kissing that person could make everything else in the world insignificant? Sure, he was probably romanticizing the whole thing, but Justin was curious of what it would feel like to hold someone in his arms who looked at him and loved him.

* * *

Max paced back and forth in his room, Mason lying on his bed and still unconscious from the blast.

_What if he's dead? Where am I gonna hide the body? I guess I could stick him in my secret crater on the moon but I haven't been there in a while, and the Moon Zombies are probably piling up…_

He was scared of what everyone would say. Alex would be crushed and go into some deep depression because her boyfriend was dead, and everyone would think he was a screw-up again. Of course, they wouldn't say it so bluntly, but Max knew what everyone thought of him. He had no chance of winning the wizard competition because he wasn't super smart like Justin, or even secret smart like Alex. The last thing he wanted was another reason for everyone to think less of him.

When Mason started coming to, Max let out a sigh of relief. The werewolf boy slowly sat up and rubbed his head.

"Mason, are you okay? This whole thing is totally not my fault. You see, I think there was a gas leak and…"

"I'm fine, Max," Mason said. "Now that I'm with you."

He remembered the spell and slowly backed away from British teen, who was starting to walk toward him. Max's heart was pounding against his chest. He hadn't even considered the effects of the spell would be transferred to Mason. And with the way Mason was looking at him, Max was feeling hot all over.

His back hit the door, and soon Mason was standing right in front of him. It was wrong. He was Alex's boyfriend, and under a magical spell. And what about Justin? But Max couldn't form a clear answer, because once Mason leaned forward and pressed their lips together, everything else in the world faded from his thoughts.

* * *

**And now it looks like things are getting more complicated for Max! The next chapter is a side chapter, so don't worry about missing any Max hotness because it's all coming up next chapter!**

** Hope you guys liked it and be sure to tell me what you thought! I apologize if the sex scenes weren't amazing this time around…I'll have to make sure to really nail the hotness with Max to make it up to you all!**


	5. Max and Mason's Chapter

** Chapter 5 coming to you! Time to let Max get in on the action! I really hope you guys like this chapter, because it was probably my favorite to write! I did my best to make it sexy, but sensual as well, something you can linger on and enjoy…**

** And though this is a side chapter, I had to add something at the end to keep things going…**

** As always, reviews are highly appreciated! **

* * *

His back pressed against his door and Mason's warm pink lips on his own, Max felt his toes involuntarily curl in his socks. He had never been kissed before, but the sensation of the British teen's lingering against his for a second before separation, and another kiss before he could fully register the first had his heart racing faster than ever before.

"You're a good kisser," Mason whispered before bringing their mouths together again.

Max tried to respond, but when his opened his mouth, Mason's tongue slid forward. It was like his mind short-circuited when he felt Mason's tongue against his own, coaxing him, teasing him. It took him a couple seconds to start kissing back, but when he did, he couldn't help but carried away. The older boy's tongue was so soft and wet, and the little moans caught between their mouths were the hottest things Max had ever known.

"Touch me." God, Mason's accent and voice were so sexy.

He pressed his hands against Mason's chest, listening to Mason's whispers of encouragement while he felt up the older teen's chest. Murmurs of "that feels good" or "oh, Max" filled the space around them, and although Max could feel the muscles bulging underneath the button-down shirt, he was desperate to feel Mason's warm skin against his bare hands. Luckily, Mason seemed to be reading his mind and undid the top two buttons of his shirt, before taking Max's hands, and placing them over the third.

With every button that came undone, more skin was revealed, more muscle came into view. Mason giggled when Max's fingertips brushed against his navel. Max smiled and gently tickled Mason until the British teen pushed his hand away and crushed their lips together again. They only separated long enough for Mason to pull Max's shirt over his head, before their mouths met once more.

Max slipped Mason's shirt off his chest, and ran his hands down Mason's back, feeling the muscles tense and relax underneath his touch. Along his broad shoulders, across his hard biceps, Mason's arms were perfection. He hesitated for a moment, but when the need became too pressing, Max made Mason put his wrists above his head, and began licking the older boy's arms.

He pressed open-mouthed kisses and slow, long licks along Mason's arms. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when Mason flexed, and the muscles hardened under his tongue. He lifted Mason's arms up even higher, and slid his tongue into Mason's hairless armpits. There was a slight musk, a mixture of sweat and what Max decided was some werewolf pheromone—that made it seem even hotter.

The sound of his tongue lapping at Mason's pits, the low moans that spilled from Mason's perfect pink lips, it was all driving Max wild. His dick was straining against his boxers, and as he began kissing Mason's chest, he brought his right hand to rub between his legs. A couple of times, he had to pull his hand away so he wouldn't cum in his pants.

He sucked on Mason's dark nipples, flicking the tip of his tongue against the hard nubs, smiling when Mason shuddered and involuntarily flexed his muscles. Max groped Mason's pecs while kissing him hard, re-familiarizing himself with the taste of Mason's mouth, before sitting on his knees to kiss and lick Mason's abs. He wished he had a body like Mason's. It was the culmination of every jerk-off fantasy ever imagined, and his abs were nothing short of breathtaking. Coming up for another kiss, Max felt a wet whisper against his ear.

"Let's take our pants off."

After a couple of seconds of fiddling with buttons, zippers were pulled down, and after Max managed to tug Mason's skinny jeans off his muscular legs, both boys kicked off their socks, leaving them in nothing but their underwear: Max wearing a pair of black and white polka-dot patterned boxers, and Mason wearing black boxer-briefs. Mason wrapped his arms around Max's waist, lifting the younger boy into the air to carry him over to his bed. Max instinctively circled his legs around Mason's back when they began kissing again.

_We're almost naked. And Mason's really hard_. Max's head was spinning. Mason was sucking on his tongue, which made it very hard for Max to think straight. But even in his sexual haze, he thought about Justin. He wasn't sure what it was exactly he felt for Justin, but he knew he felt _something._ When Mason started kissing down his chest, and his tongue was sliding down below his navel, Max stopped him.

"Wait, I don't know if I want to do that yet." Mason looked up, and for a moment, Max felt extremely embarrassed. Who wouldn't kill to have Mason to have Mason between their legs, mouth pressed against the most intimate places? And Max knew it would feel good, and admittedly wanted to feel all of Mason, but he couldn't rush into anything until he sorted out what was happening with Justin.

Mason kissed him on the forehead and smiled. "We can go as fast or slow as you want. No pressure."

Max was suddenly aware of how quickly his heart was beating. Mason was being so gentle and sweet. He wasn't sure what this new nervousness that came over him was, but he kind of liked it.

While they were kissing, Mason flipped their bodies so that Max was on top, giving the younger boy control to do what he wanted. Unconsciously, Max began rutting against Mason, the friction of their clothed dicks stimulating every nerve ending of his body. He didn't last long, especially after Mason's hands slid down his back and into his boxers to grab his butt, assisting him with the thrusting motion. Mason's hot breath against his ear, Max shut his eyes and came, hard, in his boxers. Mason came soon after, and Max collapsed on top of the British boy panting for breath.

He felt his cum trailing down his dick and balls, along the insides of his thighs. His head was on Mason's chest and the older boy was stroking his hair. Mason's chest, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, was so warm and Max could hear his heartbeat. He couldn't explain it, but lying with Mason, Max felt a level of comfort he had never known before. It felt right, like he belonged here.

* * *

It was two in the morning when Justin poured himself some hot chocolate and sat on the couch in the living room. Even though six hours had passed since it happened, he was still in shock of seeing his little brother and Mason lying on Max's bed in their underwear. He hadn't really meant to snoop, but he just wanted to be sure that Max was busy so he could get Gabe, Fletcher and Luke up to the Lair without anyone seeing them. For a moment, he completely forgot about the three boys and stood behind Max's door, using a spell to see into his brother's bedroom. Mason and Max were kissing so wildly. It was more than sexual, though. It was passionate. Justin ignored the arousal in his jeans and got the younger boys back to their universes safely.

Feeling his Adam's Apple bob as the hot liquid flowed down his throat, Justin tried to put a name to the emotion he was feeling. He was doing his best not to think about it at all, but the image of his nearly naked brother and Mason kept hammering its way back into his head.

"Justin?" Max walked into the living room in a black T-shirt and black boxer briefs. He took a seat next to his brother on the couch, blushing when their bare legs touched. Justin was wearing a skimpy white tank top and a pair of white briefs that looked one size too small for him. It was impossible for Max not to stare a little.

"Max, I think we should probably talk."

"Yeah, okay." Justin wrapped a blanket around their bodies, and Max subconsciously scooted a little closer to Justin so they could share body warmth.

"I saw you and Mason today."

Max thought his face was going to explode from how hot it was getting. "Oh."

"I just want you to know that whatever sexuality you are, it's cool with me…but Mason _is_ dating Alex…"

"It was an accident! A spell that sort of went wrong." They were quiet for a couple minutes. "Are you gay?"

Justin blushed and took a sip of his hot chocolate. "Well, I mean…yeah…"

"Cool. I think I am too." Max smiled, and Justin couldn't help but smile in response. "I know about the machine, the one with all those guys coming out of it."

"That was an accident too…a really big one, and I haven't figured out to stop it yet. Please don't tell anyone."

"Your secret's safe with me…your other secret too."

"What other secret?"

Max grinned. "I read your diary. I never would have guessed that you like sucking on toes."

"Max!" Justin shouted, quickly remembering everyone else was sleeping. He brought his tone back down to an aggressive whisper. "I can't believe you read my diary. I really gotta find a better place for that thing."

"My feet are kinda cold. Would you suck on them to warm me up?"

Justin hit Max in the face with a pillow. "Knock it off."

Max was mostly joking. He had gotten a good laugh when he read Justin's diary because it was hard to picture his straight-laced brother having a fetish. It was just nice to see Justin when he was embarrassed, a big change from his usual confident, sometimes overly so, demeanor. But there was something different in his expression now. The only light source in the room was a lamp by the couch, making Justin's expression seem even softer, something subtler than embarrassment.

"Justin, can I kiss you?"

"Max…" Ignoring the hesitation in his older brother's voice, Max maneuvered his body so that he was straddling Justin's right leg. "We can't."

"Why not?"

"Because we're brothers. It's wrong." Max, clearly undeterred by Justin's argument, reached down and began rubbing Justin's chest with his hand, feeling all of the muscles below the thin tank top. Justin shuddered. "Max, don't…"

"Please?"

Justin sighed. "Just one, okay?"

Max leaned forward and closed the distance between them, just one for second before pulling away. The warmth of his older brother's lips was incredible, but he didn't get to memorize it yet. He wanted to make it familiar, keep it with him so that some part of Justin would stay on him even after the kiss ended.

He kissed Justin again, peppered his brother's mouth with slower, longer kisses that Justin didn't refuse. When he pressed his tongue against Justin's mouth and quietly moaned, Justin parted his lips.

They were French kissing, Max relishing the feeling of Justin's tongue, hot and heavy, rolling around his own. Kissing was coming very naturally to both of them, as if their mouths were formed to fit together.

Max's hand strayed down Justin's chest and into his brother's briefs, eliciting a low moan from Justin that made Max's dick twitch. Justin grabbed his arm, but Max began steadily working Justin's cock, stroking it through the slightly confining fabric of his underwear. He couldn't believe that he was actually touching Justin's dick. It was so hard and warm, throbbing under his touch and the head leaking pre-cum.

"Justin, touch me. Please, anywhere," Max whispered before bringing their lips together again.

Justin seemed too much in shock, caught between trying to preserve the feeling on his dick and pulling Max's hand away, so Max took Justin's hand and slipped it underneath his boxer briefs. He gasped when Justin squeezed his butt.

Justin came in Max's hand, moaning a cross between "no" and "Max," Feeling his older brother's body tremble and cum coating his fingers, Max came without being touched, streaks of thick seed splattering across the crotch of his underwear. He slumped on top of Justin, who quickly sat up, face red.

"We should get to bed."

Before Max could say anything, Justin was gone. He finished off the rest of Justin's hot chocolate before going to his room to change his underwear for a second time. He knew he had to do a lot of damage control with Justin tomorrow. Once Justin got worked up about something, it took a while to calm him down. But as he slipped under the covers, Max still felt warm from remembering his body pressed against Justin's. It was worth it.

* * *

**Hmm, the plot thickens!**

** I have an idea of the direction I want things to go in for Max, so look forward to that! **

** As for Justin, maybe someone else is going to see the effects of the Crossover Machine with him. Who is that person? And who will be coming out next? I'm not fully positive myself, so I guess we'll find out together!**


End file.
